


Dead Bodies

by shushumimi123



Series: Scorbus: Married Shenanigans [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Married Scorbus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 16:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13838784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shushumimi123/pseuds/shushumimi123
Summary: A fluffy drabble based on the prompt: "You need to stop leaving dead bodies in my kitchen"





	Dead Bodies

“You need to stop leaving dead bodies in my kitchen.”

Albus paused in front of the bathroom door and squinted. Did he just hear what he thought he heard? He looked around slowly, wondering if he was still dreaming. That or his half-asleep brain making things up.

"No. You need to learn that this is wrong. Thank you, but no."

This time Albus knew for sure that it was Scorpius who was talking. And to someone who shouldn't be welcome in their flat. 

"Dead bodies," he mouthed to himself, his brain not in a state to deal with this. 

Albus walked over to the bedside table and grabbed his wand and slowly slipped out of the already open door, pausing to make sure he wasn't heard.

"This is the third one this week. Please no more," Scorpius continued on.

Albus was really confused now. Had Scorpius been dealing with this intruder for the past week? And didn't even bother to tell him? This was their flat, and they were married. Surely, this isn't something you can just keep a secret.

He crept his way through the hall, and when he got to the kitchen, he craned his neck to peek inside through the crack in the door.

Scorpius was standing in his robe, his hands on his hips, his scolding face on as he looked down at the intruder. The intruder was short enough that Albus couldn't see him past the kitchen island, which made him all the more curious.

Though he was glad that Scorpius didn't seem to be threatened one bit by the way he stood there. Maybe they were harmless. Yeah, for someone who leaves dead bodies in their kitchen. If Scorpius was going to be dealing with a murderer, they were going to do it together. 

"Babe," Albus whispered, and Scorpius jumped, placing his hand on his chest when he looked over. Albus cringed at the reaction, having held his breath, just in case anything went wrong. 

"Merlin, you scared me," Scorpius said before sighing softly. "Did I wake you? I'm sorry. I'm just dealing with her right now," he continued and gestured to the intruder.

Albus took that as an invitation to step inside, and he slowly walked over to Scorpius, his eyes lowered to catch a glimpse of whoever is trespassing.

When he stood beside Scorpius, he froze. Well, this was not what he was expecting. He blinked a couple times, but it was still there.

It was a cat. A pretty fat cat with wild orange fur. She was sitting with her tail waving slowly back and forth, casually presenting a dead bird in front of her. 

"See what I mean," Scorpius said and tsked. Apparently taking Albus' shocked expression as a result of the dead bird. 

"It's not a good habit. And she could get diseases from these animals. I know she does it as a gift. And I love that. But I can't keep cleaning up dead animals at one in the morning," Scorpius sighed and shook his head at the cat, tsking. "Sweetie, you can't do this," he told the cat with a soft voice, his hands returning to his hips.

The cat meowed back, and Scorpius nodded, leaning down. "I know. I know." 

Albus just stared at his husband in shock. Was he seeing this right? Was he still dreaming? Albus rubbed his eyes with his fist, and Scorpius was still talking to the cat. Albus sighed. Is this wasn't a dream, it meant that he actually had to use some brain power to deal with this. Which is the last thing he wanted to do at ten past two in the morning.

Scorpius continued to speak to the cat as Albus hesitantly reached over and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Scorp."

Scorpius paused the 'conversation' and turned to him, blinking innocently. "Yes?"

Albus stared at him. It was impossible for someone to be that cute. But there Scorpius was. Not having the slightest inkling what he was going to say.

Albus pressed his lips together in a tight line before jerking his head towards the intruder. "Whose cat is that?"


End file.
